運命
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Kisah ini mungkin menyakitkan penuh dengan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan penyesalan. Kisah ini selalu menjadi kenangan yang tabu untuk diingat meski begitu kisah ini selalu ingin aku ceritakan pada semua orang mengenai kisah cinta mereka. Awalnya penuh kebahgaian namun yang ada sekarang tinggal kesedihan. Based on true story Jlow and Kirio yang menjadi inspirasi saya. Warning inside.


Suara dentingan besi-besi kecil terdengar di dalam ruang _outdoor_ sebuah café. Angin sejuk memainkannya dengan sangat centil, meski begitu beberapa kelopak yang baru tumbuh dan segera tertiup angin ikut menari. Semilir wewangian khas musim semi yang memasuki akhir masih saja terasa.

Hari itu cukup terik. Langit serasa kosong oleh gumpalan putih, biru. Biru sekali langit hari ini, mengisyaratkan agar orang-orang di bawah lingkupnya merasakan kehangatan mentari dan kebahagiaan. Beberapa kursi berjejer manis berwarna serupa kayu, tak lupa dua meja panjang saling disatukan dengan satu payung besar untuk menutupi beberapa kepala karena kepanasan.

Empat pemuda yang sudah beranjak dewasa terduduk diam. Saling membungkam mulut hingga datang sang pemerintah yang meminta mereka untuk datang bertegur sapa kemari. Meski bosan menunggu kedatangan sang orang penting, ke empat pria ini enggan untuk membuka topik.

Adapun topik yang dimiliki oleh mereka pasti tak lain menyangkut kejadian tiga tahun silam. Topik hal itu sangat tabu di kalangan pria-pria ini, meski begitu ada saja mulut yang akan terbuka untuk membangkitkan kenangan lama ini, seperti pemuda dengan rambut berwarna kuning ini.

"Sudah tiga tahun, ya'_ssu_." Ucapnya pelan menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Namun yang jelas ke tiga pria yang juga berbeda watak dan warna rambut ini jelas mendengar apa kata si kuning yang selalu berisik ini. Pria dengan warna rambut hijau hanya menaikan batang kacamatanya seraya menimang-nimang sebuah boneka katak kecil sebagai _lucky item_ miliknya. Sedang pria di depan warna hijau itu tak lain berwarna ungu yang sibuk dengan beberapa cemilan kecil yang ia bawa sendiri dan yang paling berbeda sendiri dengan warna rambut biru sewarna langit malam juga kulit yang terbakar matahari hanya menguap bosan.

"Kise, itu sudah kejadian lampau. Tidak usah kau ungkit lagi masalah itu." Cecar si pemuda _tan_. "Lagi pula kenangan yang seperti itu sangat menyakitkan." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang penuh gurat kebencian.

Ryota Kise, pria yang cantik dan sempat menjadi model remaja ini mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkit masalah itu'_ssu_. Hanya saja kenangan itu tak bisa luput dari ingatan ini. _Ne_, Aomine_cchi_ sendiri tahu tapi malah merahasiakannya dari kita. Itu jahat sekali tahu!"

"Kise!" kali ini si hijau sedikit membentak. "Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya mereka memang tidak bisa bersama lagi saat seperti itu. Jadi jangan kau ungkit lagi saat mereka datang ke sini."

"Midorima_cchi_ _hidoi'ssu_." Mulai muncul sebuah air mata buaya. Shintarou Midorima hanya menghela nafas bosan dengan hal yang berulang kali selalu dilakukan oleh sahabat bodohnya ini.

"Aku sangat tidak suka waktu itu." Dengan mulut sedikit penuh makanan, si ungu mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Aku tidak ingin membuat dia terluka lagi, wajahnya waktu itu seperti sakit sekali dan baru kali ini dia begitu…"

Semuanya bungkam kembali mendengar penuturan Atsushi Murasakibara. Memang si pria paling tinggi di kelompok mereka ini sangat menyayangi si tersakiti. Beberapa cobaan memang datang, tapi tetap saja dia menyesali bagaimana keputusan yang dilakukan oleh pihak yang tersakiti tersebut.

"Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya." Suara rendah Daiki Aomine menghias pendengaran mereka diselingi angin kencang bertiup.

"Mungkin kita harus berpikir lebih banyak. Kita tidak bisa menilai dari satu sudut pandang saja, meski memang apa yang dilakukan dia selama tiga tahun itu membuatku ikut menyesalinya." Seorang dokter Midorima membuka pendapatnya kali ini.

"Empat tahun meereka bersama bukanlah hal yang sebentar, Midorima_cchi_. Banyak kenangan yang dilakukan mereka berdua, tapi tiga tahun dalam penghianatan itu memang sangatlah tidak…" lagi, ucapan Kise terputus. Saat seseorang menyentil topik ini memang kenangan akan terasa lebih cepat terkuak dibanding mulut yang berbicara.

"Tapi, tiga tahun setelah mereka berpisah pun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Ada banyak pelajaran yang mereka alami, meski keduanya tak pernah bertegur sapa tapi aku senang saat dia mengucapkan ulang tahunnya." Aomine hanya terkekeh ringan.

"Mine_chin_ kau membaca _twitter_ milik dia? Dasar kepo." Sindir Murasakibara dengan raut wajah yang datar.

Lain dengan datar, wajah sedikit hitam namun tampan itu sedikit berwarna kemerahan. "Hei! Hei, aku tidak―" Aomine keburu kesal karena melihat Kise menahan tawanya dan akhirnya dia hanya menjitak kepala kuning Kise dengan sadis sebagai pelampiasan rasa malunya.

Sebuah aduhan terdengar dari Kise. Kebetulan sekali café yang mereka tempati sebelum jam makan siang ini masih sepi jadi tak masalah tiba-tiba sekelompok teman lama ini tiba-tiba berisik dan melakukan hal aneh.

"Sakit tahu, Aomine_cchi_!" rengekan Kise tak didengar oleh Aomine. Midorima memandang bosan keduanya.

Semuanya tahu bahwa hubungan si biru tua dan kuning ini tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja beradu mulut, meski begitu keduanya telah menjalin cinta sejak lama. Mereka seperti diibaratkan sabahat selamanya namun sekaligus seorang _lover_. Midorima selalu bersyukur teman-temannya atau sahabatnya ini selalu bisa menemukan kebahagian masing-masing. Tapi bagi mereka―dua orang sahabatnya yang lain―kebahagiaan sangat sulit dijangkau. Waktu kebersamaan mereka saat itu serasa sebuah kebahagiaan tapi entah kenapa jika dipikir sekarang itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan semua, yang tersisa adalah kesakitan, penyesalan, juga pengkhianatan.

"Tapi, dia juga membalas pesan ulang tahunnya bukan? Kata-katanya indah aku suka, dan aku sempat berpikir mungkin saja dia masih memiliki hati padanya." Kedua sudut bibir si ungu naik sedikit ke atas.

Ke tiga pria itu tertegun. Apa itu sebuah do'a?

Jika memang begitu ketiganya tak segan untuk mengamini, karena bagi mereka berempat kebahagian dua orang inilah yang harusnya segera diraih. Menghilangkan segala kabut abu hitam yang menyelimuti mereka tiga tahun ini.

Waktu berlalu.

Orang berubah.

Hati pun pasti berubah.

Apakah mereka tambah dewasa dengan seiring umur mereka yang bertambah tua?

Apakah mereka juga sudah berubah?

Banyak kata yang ingin sekali disampaikan. Keempat pria ini sebagai saksi bisu cinta mereka. Tawa dan tangis mereka kenali betul pada tiap ekspresi.

Lagi kliningan itu kembali terdengar disapa angin. Lebih kencang dan lebih sering dan membawa suasana kembali menghening.

"Bukan hal mudah melupakan seseorang. Tapi seiring waktu hal itu bisa terlupakan hingga yang ada hanyalah tinggal sebuah kenangan yang akan menyapa sewaktu-waktu dan membuat kita tersenyum konyol saat menyadarinya." Midorima seperti mengutip kata indah. Kedua mata yang dibingkai kacamata itu menatap embunan air di gelas yang terjatuh.

"Hal yang terpenting mungkin…, " manik biru tua itu menatap langit yang tampak bersih. "tidak pernah melupakan bahwa rasa itu pernah ada untuknya."

Diam-diam Kise hanya tersenyum lemah. Tentu saja Kise paham, Kise pernah mengalaminya juga tapi tidak sepahit yang mereka rasakan. Kise hanya berpikir bahwa sebuah yang namanya cinta memanglah menjadi pemicu nomor utama.

"Aku masih menyayangkan dengan kejadian itu. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang paling membuatku bahagia, aku selalu berdoa semoga mereka terus bahagia hingga saat ini. Aku menginginkan mereka berdua kembali, meski itu rasanya tidak mungkin, tapi bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi sama seperti kita?"

"Kise_chin_…," Kise menoleh ketika namanya diucapkan lemah oleh Murasakibara. "Aku pun sama. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang kusayang. Mereka berdua selalu terlihat bercahaya di mataku, tapi yang namanya harapan tinggal harapan."

Kembali Kise menjadi murung. Aomine hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya meski sesekali ia melihat kekasihnya itu sedikit tertunduk dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku selalu kepikiran'_ssu_. Saat mereka seperti itu aku tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya apalagi semua tentang mereka dihapus semua…"

Aomine hanya memberikan sentuhan di pundak Kise, menenangkan kekasihnya cukup seperti ini kemudian Kise akan segera berlabuh pada dada bidangnya. Seperti anak manja yang siap menangis pada sang ibu.

"Semua orang sama sepertimu, Kise." Aomine berusaha membela yang diberi anggukan setuju oleh lainnya.

"Lebih baik jangan terus mengingat kejadian lama ini." Usul Midorima.

"Tidak! Aku akan terus mengingat kejadiaan ini'_ssu_! Aku selalu ingin membicarakan ini meski itu menyakitkan! Aku akan terus menceritakannya!" kalau si kuning ini sudah berisik dan diluar kendali maka tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali dia.

"Kise." Kembali Aomine berusaha membujuknya untuk diam. Namun nihil Kise tetap bersikeras dengan matanya yang sudah berkilat tajam dengan sedikit Kristal air mata.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas berat. Murasakibara tetap mengunyah makanannya dalam diam.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Sekarang mari kita ungkit kembali cerita ini, meski kesedihan akan mengarungi kita kembali."

.

.

.

Air mata akan selalu ada. Baik itu di kala sedih maupun bahagia.

Mungkin kisah ini tidak akan sebagus kisah lainnya, di sini aku hanya ingin menceritakannya bagaimana kejadian yang dialami oleh mereka. Berawal dari kisah cinta sederhana mungkin tapi kisah ini akan berawal dari dimana titik kehancuran akan timbul.

Kisah yang selalu aku sayangkan untuk tidak bisa dilupakan. Meski ku yakin kalau yang membacanya pun bukanlah orang terdekat seperti kami yang sangat tahu bagaimana kejadian persisnya. Tapi, aku hanya ingin membuang sedikit beban kenangan yang selalu ada tiap bertemu dengan warna itu.

Warna langit di musim panas.

Dan…

Warna sebuah bulan penuh seperti _supermoon_.

.

.

.

運命

(Fate)

Kurousa Hime

Based on true story

and Kirio

Pair

AkaKuro

And with Kiseki no Sedai

Hurt/Comfort. Angst. Friendship

Prolog

.

.

.

Halo, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview (jika ada). Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, meski sebenarnya saya malas sekali menulis tapi lagi sangatsangatsangat ingin menghilangkan kekecewaan saya dengan mereka berdua. Cerita ini saya ambil dari kejadian nyata mereka meski saya hanya membaca ceritanya juga dari orang lain tapi saya menginspirasikan mereka.

Mereka adalah pasangan gay yang sangat saya sukai, mereka sangat manis meskipun dibeberapa foto ada adegan mature-nya tapi mereka tetaplah manis, sayang sekali kisah merek aharus berakhir maka dari itu fanfic ini adalah rasa kekecewaan saya terhadap mereka.

Saya sangat mengharapkan untuk mereka kembali tapi apa daya mereka udah ga bersama lagi dan lagi udah bersama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Jika ada fans mereka, ayo curhat di LINE saya annaandany. Kalau kalian belum mengenal mereka silahkan buka tumblr fuckyeahjlowkirio itu id-nya. Aku harap kalian juga menyukai pasangan ini dan semoga karyaku ini tidak menimbulkan konflik ya, saya hanya mendapatkan inspirasi dari kisah mereka saja.

Sampai bertemu di chapter sebenarnya.


End file.
